The Dominant One
by CigarsAllAround
Summary: Logan is not remotely impressed with his wife's behaviour and does something about it. Loven. AU. Rated mature for a reason!


**Quick explanation of this story: Logan and Raven are married, they have a five year old daughter Anna Marie (Rogue) This concept is based loosely off an RP. We have a site, we forever RP. Loven features heavily there. So if you're a fan of this story and Logan/Raven in general, come say hi and check us out. **

**This is for Z the sleeping Yank, who asked the question - What happened when they got home? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Dominant One<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven, her husband and daughter were taking a brisk stroll around the hundredth clothing store much to her delight. Oh, did she love to shop. It was in her blood and there was a possibility shopping until her feet were painfully blistered and her bank account was empty was a secondary mutation.<p>

She spotted a stunning dress tightly hugging the curves of a mannequin over by the far wall and Raven was in love. The hem would reach mid thigh at the most and would accentuate her assets. Yes. Her legs and hips were assets and marvellous ones at that.

Watching her mama almost trip over her feet as she rushed over to an ugly dress, Anna scrunched her face up in confusion and tugged her daddy's sleeve. "Only naughty girls wear dresses that short, Daddy."

Logan snorted and picked his daughter up. He swung her around, then hugged her. "That they do, Darlin'. That they do."

"How naughty is Mama?"

He glanced over at his wife fighting with the mannequin. An arm dropped off as she tried to roughly coax the dress from the life-size figure and he sighed. "Very naughty."

Anna nodded her head at the answer, agreeing with her daddy. Her mama was very bad for breaking stuff in a store. "As naughty as meh?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I think you're both my naughty girls."

"Ah ain't no girl, Daddy. Ah'm a big, stinkin' pirate explorer."

He chuckled and kissed his daughter on the forehead, frowning when he heard a crash. Glaring sternly over at his wife as she swapped angry words with the store manager, Logan eyed the seemingly broken mannequin on the floor.

"Raven, don't make a scene." He growled in warning.

"Mama, daddy's usin' that voice he only uses when naughty girls are in real big trouble!" Anna called, bopping her toy penguin against Logan's nose.

"This stupid mannequin was faulty! It almost killed me when it fell!" Raven cried, kicking the dummy's head furiously and snatching the dress from the floor.

The mini southerner tutted and shook her head in disappointment. Her Mama really was a naughty, bad, bad girl. The pirate police would eat the jail house key after they locked her away.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't growl, mutter, yell, snarl, shout or grunt a single word the whole ride home. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all.<p>

Was it really too damn much to ask for a wife who didn't throw tantrums? He wanted a woman who could control her temper, just like he strived to do every fucking day of his life.

What made him even more pissed was Anna had witnessed the entire thing. She had watched her mama kick up a fuss like a three year old, break a mannequin, throw shit around a store, then scream profanities and insults at the dumbstruck manager.

Logan growled at the thought himself, his wife and their daughter were now banned from entering the clothing store until the day they died. He figured the manager had been so furious even his casket carrying his old as fuck remains wouldn't have been welcome in the store.

He killed the engine and they all sat in silence, apart from Anna. The kid was never quiet, just like her mama. Always talking or getting herself into trouble. Not that he minded too much, she was five and that's what little kids did with their day. Find mischief and run their mouths non stop.

"Mama, ya were real funny when ya busted the big doll an' kicked it's head around." Anna giggled and threw her stuffed penguin in the air, catching it and repeating the process a dozen times.

Logan sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his daughter. "What your mama did back there was not clever, funny or big, darlin'." He spared Raven a glare. "She behaved real bad and I don't want you to think that's okay."

"But if mama does it, how's it not okay?"

He felt like slamming his head against the wall, he really did.

"Well, Sweetheart." Raven crossed her legs and smiled at the girl. "I'm an adult and adults can do as they please. And the manager in that store was a vile pig who deserved to be knocked out and stripped free of his very important job title."

His eyes narrowed at his wife. "No, adults can't go around doing whatever the hell they want, Raven Emily Logan!" He growled sternly, his lip curling into a snarl. "Go upstairs to the suite and wait for me there."

Raven snorted. "You can't be serious, James."

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. So. Go. Now. 'Cause I ain't in the mood for your disobedience, woman."

With a smile tugging on her lips, Raven left the jeep, blowing a kiss at her daughter. Her hips swung from side to side as she walked from the garage and up to the family suite.

Logan took a deep, calming breath and faced Anna again. "Look. Throwing tantrums whatever your age will never be okay. It don't matter who you are or what your age is, you don't do it. Do you understand why?"

Anna's face screwed up in concentration. "Is it 'cause big, stinkin' pirates don't throw tantrums, they steal chocolate treasure instead?"

"Jesus Christ," Logan sighed under his breath and shook his head. "No, darlin'. You ain't a pirate remember? That's just pretend. You're a little girl, but in years to come you're gonna be a big girl and they ain't supposed to throw tantrums neither."

"Ah don't get it, Daddy. If big girls don't throw tantrums, what was mama doin'?"

"She was acting like a naughty little girl, kiddo." He replied getting out the jeep and opening the door for Anna. "C'mon, you're gonna go spend some time with uncle Hank while I talk to your mama."

"What ya gonna talk 'bout?" Anna asked, unbuckling herself and hopping out the car.

"Her bad behaviour, darlin'." He locked the jeep and sighed.

"Is it gonna be a fun talk with loadsa gigglin' an' funny stuff?"

"Nope." Logan snorted and scooped his daughter up in his arms. "It's goin' to be a very serious talk." He noticed the sad look on his girl's face and kissed her cheek. "But your mama's gonna be fine, so don't you worry."

"Okay." Anna snuggled against Logan's chest. "Can we go play pirates in the woods, Daddy?"

Logan made his way quickly through the kitchen and into the foyer. "Once I've dealt with your mama, kiddo." He played with a lock of the girl's curly hair. "And you only wanna make your old man walk the plank again." He chuckled.

"That was real good fun." She giggled, flicking him on the nose. "Ya didn't drown in the pool even though ya fat. Ya gotta do that again."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not fat, just heavy." Logan gave his daughter a look. "And I didn't walk anywhere, I was pushed by a sneaky little southerner."

Anna frowned and gazed around. "What sneaky lil southerner?"

Snorting, he stepped into the elevator and poked her belly. "You. You're the sneaky southerner."

"Nuh uh, daddy. Ah'm called Anna an' Ah'm a pirate explorer."

"That you are, darlin', that you are."

Knocking once, Logan waltzed into Hank's office with a smirk. "Need you to watch this one for me, Buddy."

Anna gave a cheeky grin and the resident doctor's giant heart melted. "Of course, Logan." Hank immediately agreed, setting aside his enormous stack of paperwork.

Nodding his thanks, he set his daughter on the couch and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Be a good girl for uncle Hank, kiddo."

"How long ya gonna be, ya scallywag?"

Logan chuckled and glanced at the clock on the wall. How long this took depended on the level of Raven's awkwardness, coupled with that exasperating attitude she just loved to display.

"I dunno, Captain Anna." He smiled and tucked a stand of flyaway hair behind her ear. "Play a couple a games of eye spy, real lengthy games at that and I should be back. Okay?"

With a curt nod at Beast, Logan ruffled Anna's hair and left the office at a brisk pace. He had a disobedient and badly behaved wife to deal with.

"Be a good boy, Daddy!" The mini southerner shouted after him.

Logan grinned all the way to the suite he shared with his family. A good boy? Him? Naw. He was the motherfucking Wolverine.

* * *

><p>Face set in a stern frown, Wolverine stepped over the threshold and growled. He shut the door with a loud click and folded his muscular arms.<p>

"Ray," He grunted thoroughly pissed. "What you doin'?"

Raven gave her husband a questioning look and raised a tall glass, waving it around. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He arched a shaggy, unimpressed eyebrow at the heavy clunking sound the chunks of ice made in her glass. His woman was toasting the fucking air and effectively flipping him the bird. "Disobeying me."

His wife snorted and poured an overly generous amount of gin for herself. "I don't read minds, James, you know that. So do be more specific."

Logan's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he sucked in a shaky breath. He was close to punishing the woman where she fucking stood. So Goddamn close to whaling away at her backside.

"You know perfectly well where you should be right now." He gave a pointed look at the corner of the room. "Move. It."

"Watch what tone you use with me, Wolverine. I will _not _stand in the corner like a fucking child. I'm not Anna Marie!"

"No you ain't Anna Marie." Logan affirmed, for once agreeing with his wife. "Our girl's not this goddamned disobedient and knows when I'm not playing around. So do as you're told!"

"This pompous masquerade of dominance you keep showing," Raven leant against the counter in the small kitchenette, sipping her drink with scarlet lips. "Stop it. You are no John Wayne trying to tame a flame haired Maureen O'Hara."

She smirked, eyes glowing warmly. "Even if you look handsome in a cowboy hat."

"This ain't no show, Ray. You've known me a fucking long time," He stalked slowly towards her, eyes sweeping over her blond, curvaceous form. "And you know what I expect from you."

He plucked the glass of gin from her hand and dumped the contents in the sink., ignoring her shocked gasp. Logan brushed his knuckles tenderly over her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're my wife, woman." He growled deeply, knowing it made her go weak at the knees. "And yeah, I don't look half bad in a cowboy hat."

Logan claimed Raven's lips in a rough, heated kiss, pinning her against the counter. He broke away, calloused hand snaking down her back and coming to rest on his woman's gorgeous ass.

"But it don't mean you can ignore my damn rules. Change into your blue form and stand by the bed. You're in for the paddling of a lifetime." His no nonsense tone was gruff and she would listen to him if she knew what was good for her.

"You can't be serious, James?" Raven scoffed, cupping his denim clad bulge and squeezing it just the way he liked. Roughly.

"Oh, I'm damn well serious alright." Logan hauled her away from the kitchenette, dragging her over to their bed in the large open planned suite. His palm smacked down on her behind all the way, pulling a furious hiss from his woman's lips.

"You're acting like a pigheaded fool!" She snapped angrily.

"And you acted like an obnoxious brat in that store!" He growled, letting go of her for a moment and catching the lust filled look directed his way. "Don't even think about it, Raven. You ain't gettin' out of this."

"Oh, Wolverine," She drawled flirtatiously, shape shifting into her natural state. "Do you want to take me, hmm?"

Raven trailed a finger firmly down his chest, pausing to unbutton his red on black flannel shirt. "Make me scream your name? Are you going to pound me into the mattress until my slick, hot walls shudder and tighten around your thick cock?"

He growled, instantly rock hard at his wife's words. His member strained painfully at it's denim prison, standing to attention as he took in her beautifully blue and sublime skin. "Shit, Ray." He groaned, unbuckling his belt and tugging down his zipper in one swift motion.

She hungrily licked her lips, her eyes roaming over his cock as it sprung free to greet her hand. "You know you want me, James." She stroked at his precious sword, dragging a heated, lusty deep gnarl from his throat. "You. Want. Me."

"Yeah, darlin'," The feral man conceded, quickly shedding his clothes and unsheathing a single claw. "I do want ya." He made quick work of her dress and left it in tatters on the floor.

"That was a five hundred dollar dress!"

Logan shrugged, not being a damn. "You've got others, but there's only one cock that makes you scream ain't there, baby?" He ground his hardness against her thigh, taking pleasure in her moan. Oh he'd be plunging his member into her soon and pulling a satisfied scream from his stunning wife's throat.

He laid her out on the bed, gently spreading her legs and planting hot, loving kisses to her inner thighs. "Shut your eyes, Ray. I'm gonna make this real nice for you, darlin'. Real good, you hear?"

Raven groaned and it was almost unbearable for Logan. His cock grew painfully hard, balls tightening and he growled lustfully. "See what you do to me, wife of mine? I'm so fucking hard for you, so hard."

"Mmm, James. Fuck me roughly, I can't wait," Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited impatiently for him to mount her. "I need you now."

"Yeah, baby. I know you do." He sighed, kneeling beside her and reaching up to the nail above their bed. He captured the wooden blue paddle with her name carved in the handle and gripped it tightly. "And you're gonna get it real good."

Logan had always believed hanging her paddle there in plain sight was a damn good idea. Not that it gave her any incentive to behave or keep her naughty little ass on the straight and narrow. Nope, that was his job. He flipped Raven on her stomach, his fingers dancing over her blue behind. Shame it wouldn't be staying that shade of beautiful blazing blue.

He snorted. Her butt would certainly be blazing after he was done with it.

"James-"

"I want you on your stomach, darlin'." He crooned softly, not wanting her to twig on to his plan. "You know I can make the ache go away, but first…" He wrapped his brawny arm tightly around her slight waist and raised the paddle, bringing it down with a solid _crack._

Raven almost bit her tongue in half. She had been so sure his attention had been lured elsewhere. "You bastard, you played me!" She snarled furiously, thrashing around in desperation. Her husband was a pro at paddling her.

"Only after you played me." Logan reminded her gruffly, finding a cracking rhythm of punishing whacks to the errant bottom displayed so attractively before his eyes. "You know better then to try and get out of a spankin', Raven Emily Logan!"

"You damn cocksucker!"

He arched a disbelieving eyebrow, smacking the paddle down on her sit spots in quick succession. "You really goin' to insult your husband when you're in this position? Smart move, Ray. Smart move." Logan was done shooting the breeze and concentrated solely on installing his rules on his wife's naughty backside.

Raven couldn't escape, she knew she couldn't and to her shame, she gave in. Gripping the sheets tightly, Mrs. Logan was at a loss. She knew how these scenes always played out and glared over her shoulder.

Logan had become immune to her dark stares and continued walloping the paddle against her thighs. One, two, three cracks and he'd move on to the next intended target.

Never missing a smack out of his steady rhythm, Logan only began to talk again when her ass was a shade of dazzling purple. "You gonna follow my rules from now on, woman?" He demanded to know, whack after stinging whack landing on her sore thighs.

"Yes…!" Raven was close to breaking down, the fight all but beaten away. She hated that paddle so damn much. Absolutely, positively hated it. The one time she had tried to use it as firewood, her husband had returned the favour and heated her behind with the fucking thing.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone but didn't comment on it. "What about throwin' tantrums in the middle of the mall _or_ at all?" He cracked the paddle down on the roundest part of her bottom, giving her thighs a break. "You goin' to do that again?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, instantly followed by it's salty friends and Raven buried her face in the pillow. "No, I won't." She lifted her head, wiping the tears away. "James, I won't!"

Logan knew then he was almost finished with his wife's punishment. "One last thing, Ray, then we're done. When I tell you to stand in the corner, what you gonna do?" The paddle never stopped meeting her scorching flesh as he waited for an answer.

"I'll stand in the fucking corner!"

He snorted and set the paddle down beside him. Not quite the reply he'd been looking for, but it would do. "You did good, darlin'." He grunted, caressing the heated skin under his palm. "You took that punishment well."

Logan pressed a loving kiss to her well chastised rear and pulled her into his arms. "I'm proud of you, Ray."

"Shut up, James Logan." Raven muttered, eyes narrowing as she winced. "I should kill you for what you just did."

He chuckled. Only his woman could get mouthy within seconds of a butt beating like that. "You'd never be able to take me, wife of mine." He nipped at her bottom lip, hands drawn to her ass. Smirking, he squeezed at the flesh, causing her to shoot a warning glare his way.

"Just try me." She whispered threateningly.

Rolling his eyes, Logan kissed his wife's neck and set the woman on her feet. "Maybe later, you still owe me corner time."

Raven eyes narrowed furthermore, cuts of amber molten lava flowing forcefully, freely and furiously Wolverine's way. "Corner time?" She repeated, folding her arms. "You still expect me to do that?"

"That I do," He nodded at the corner, picking up the paddle and tapping it against his muscular, naked thigh. "Now get your ass over there, woman. Unless you want another ten swats of the paddle for disobeying me."

Raven marched over to the corner, loudly gritting her teeth and shifted back into her blonde haired form. "I wouldn't ride your cock if you were the last man on earth!" She cried, glaring ferociously at the wall standing proudly at the end of her nose.

He snorted, settling back against the pillows and stroked his stiffening member. "No talking, Mrs. Logan. You know the rules." He fisted himself, growling as he worked away at his cock. If his woman wouldn't satisfy him, he would make himself explode while watching that reddened ass of hers obeying him for once.

"I love you, Ray." Logan called out, eyes slamming shut as he shot his warm and sticky seed into his palm.

Raven tutted, shifting from foot to foot. _Men and their dumb cocks, they deserve each other alright. Who comes from just a hand and a view of four walls? Men!_

"And I love you, strict husband of mine." She sighed, winking suggestively over her shoulder. "But after that display of ignorance into your calloused hand - Your cock is never greeting my sweet pussy again."

Logan's face fell and Raven continued her punishment with a satisfied smirk on her face. Much later that night, when the full moon hung high in the sky, pleasured screams and roars of lust tore through the mansion.

Scott Summers successfully tracked the disturbance to the faculty hallway, the Logan's family suite and Mystique and Wolverine's bed. There were red faces all around… But the moral of the story is: Never disobey the dominant one or he _will _come a knocking, paddle in hand.


End file.
